The present invention relates to automatically monitoring the electrical condition of a combustion engine battery, and in particular, it relates to a method and device for in-use detecting low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery during engine starting. The present invention optionally includes steps and components for additionally controlling activation of an alarm, which provides in-use warning of the detected low cranking strength of the combustion engine battery, prior to engine turn-off, and optionally, following engine turn-off.
A battery is a principle component of the overall electrical system of any vehicle or device operable by a combustion engine, since so much depends upon its proper and reliable function. A combustion engine may be part of a vehicle, where a vehicle may be any mobile device powered by the combustion engine for carrying or transporting persons or objects of any kind, for example, an automobile, truck, farm vehicle such as a tractor or cotton combine, train, airplane, or boat. A combustion engine may also be part of a stand alone device, such as an electrical generator, cement mixer, or heavy duty power machinery.
The importance of a battery in a combustion engine, hereinafter, also referred to as a combustion engine battery, is most needed and appreciated at the time of starting the engine. Starting operation of a combustion engine involves activation of a starter mechanism. A starter mechanism of a combustion engine typically features a multitude of electrical and mechanical devices, mechanisms, and components, including the battery as an initial source of electrical power, a starter motor for electro-mechanically meshing with and initiating turning or cranking of the crankshaft of the engine motor, the engine motor crankshaft, a coil for generating high voltage required for continuous operation of the engine, and a myriad of related electrical and mechanical circuitry and connections among the various devices, mechanisms, and components, of the starter mechanism, as well as other devices, mechanisms, and components of the engine. Accordingly, the starter mechanism of a combustion engine operates in relation to an electrically and mechanically varying load during engine starting, hereinafter, also referred to as a xe2x80x98starting loadxe2x80x99, where the overall starting load is due to operation of the above described combination of electrical and mechanical devices, mechanisms, and components required for starting the combustion engine.
Cranking strength of a combustion engine battery refers to the strength or ability of the battery to supply the necessary electrical energy, in the form of voltage and current, to the starter mechanism for effecting the initial cranking of the crankshaft of the engine motor until the motor is started, and therefore, until the crankshaft continuously operates by energy supplied to the motor by a generator or alternator, without depending only upon the battery. Cranking of the engine motor crankshaft during engine starting represents the most dominant or energy demanding component of the overall starting load. Clearly, as the cranking strength of the battery decreases, the strength or ability of the battery to xe2x80x98properlyxe2x80x99 carry the overall starting load for energizing the starter mechanism likewise decreases. Accordingly, low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery is indicative that the strength or ability of the battery is no longer sufficient to properly carry the overall starting load for starting the motor.
Ordinarily, a combustion engine battery is characterized by a set of rated specifications and conditions of operation, such as xe2x80x98cold cranking power or strengthxe2x80x99, typically indicated in terms of xe2x80x98CCAxe2x80x99 (cold cranking amperage), or, xe2x80x98cranking capacityxe2x80x99, commonly indicated in terms of xe2x80x98AHxe2x80x99 (ampere hours), and xe2x80x98warranty lifetimexe2x80x99, typically indicated in terms of number of months, which are used for selecting a battery appropriate for a particular combustion engine and/or for performing a particular application. Under regular, or irregular, operating and storage conditions, a combustion engine battery exhibits low cranking strength at some point during its lifetime. Eventually, when the cranking strength of the battery decreases below a particular threshold level, where the particular threshold level is determined according to specifications, characteristics, and operating behavior, of the starter mechanism of a particular combustion engine, the battery no longer enables the starter mechanism to effect the initial cranking of the crankshaft of the engine motor for starting the motor. In such an event, the battery is either recharged, or, is considered xe2x80x98deadxe2x80x99 and replaced by a new battery. Clearly, an important matter, potentially leading to a serious problem, for an operator of a combustion engine arises at the time the battery starts exhibiting low cranking strength.
There are various reasons why a combustion engine battery exhibits low cranking strength. First, focusing on the battery itself, as a consequence of the physicochemical composition and behavior of a standard combustion engine battery, maximum attainable battery voltage gradually decreases with time, even during normal operation and maintenance of the combustion engine. Second, focusing on operation of the overall electrical system of a combustion engine, since the battery is in electrical communication with multiple devices, mechanisms, and components, of the electrical system, a malfunction in one or more of such devices, mechanisms, or components, could cause abnormal and excessive drainage of battery voltage and therefore decrease cranking strength of the battery. For example, a malfunctioning starter mechanism may involve an overly excessive load being placed upon the battery during starting conditions, thereby accelerating loss of battery cranking strength. Alternatively, a malfunctioning charging mechanism, featuring standard electrical system components such as an alternator or generator and related circuitry and wiring to the battery, may be abnormally charging the battery during steady state operation of the combustion engine. Alternatively, a fault in the circuit, wiring, or activation, of an anti-theft alarm device, may involve a relatively small, but continuous, parasitic load being placed upon the battery during engine non-operating conditions, thereby gradually accelerating loss of battery cranking strength.
A third common cause of low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery focuses on the actions of an operator of a vehicle or device at, or following, the time of turning off the engine. For instance, at the time of turning off the engine, where the operator fails to turn-off lights used for either driving the vehicle or operating the device, or, following engine turn-off, where the operator activates an accessory such as an audio system or lights for an excessive duration. Leaving lights on, especially the main high-intensity headlights, following engine turn-off, for an extended period of time such as more than a couple of hours, produces the highly undesirable effect of significant, or deep, battery discharge, leading to accelerated loss of battery cranking strength and ultimately termination of battery function.
Typically, a combustion engine battery is only replaced following the inability of the battery to enable starting of the engine, as this involves placing the above described relatively high electromechanical starting load on the battery compared to low load engine accessories or devices. It is clearly desirable for a user of a combustion engine to be made aware of the early stage of low cranking strength of the battery prior to the inability of the battery to enable starting the engine. Such awareness is accomplished by either periodically, or continuously, testing or monitoring electrical characteristics and parameters of the combustion engine battery.
The field of testing, monitoring, and analyzing static and/or dynamic electrical characteristics and parameters, such as voltage or charge, current, charging/discharging, internal resistance, and temperature, of a combustion engine battery has become well developed, featuring numerous teachings of methods, devices, and systems, widely varying from relatively simple to quite complex and sophisticated. In general, battery testing, monitoring, and analyzing, methods, devices, and systems can be categorized as either xe2x80x98out-of-servicexe2x80x99, or as xe2x80x98in-usexe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Out-of-servicexe2x80x99 refers to battery testing, monitoring, and analyzing, xe2x80x98while the combustion engine is not in normal or typical daily use, or, is out-of-servicexe2x80x99, by an operator of the vehicle or device powered by the combustion engine. xe2x80x98In-usexe2x80x99 refers to battery testing, monitoring, and analyzing, xe2x80x98while the combustion engine is in normal or typical daily, and, day-to-day, usexe2x80x99, by an operator of the vehicle or device powered by the combustion engine.
Out-of-service applications typically involve a properly trained technician or engine operator using a separate dedicated computerized electronic engine analyzer or diagnosis center, located external to the combustion engine hosting the battery, for testing, monitoring, and analyzing the battery, while the combustion engine is xe2x80x98out-of-servicexe2x80x99, usually, at some kind of auto service station or center. Disclosures in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,379 to Jacobs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,378 to Marino et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,685 to Frailing et al., teach of out-of-service methods, devices, and systems. In each scenario, an externally generated electrical load is applied to the battery for determining the state or condition of the battery. Out-of-service applications are advantageous for performing complex and thorough testing, monitoring, and analysis of a combustion engine battery regarding its functioning in relation to the combustion engine, while the vehicle or device powered by the combustion engine is out-of-service, but, by definition, are unable to provide a vehicle or device operator early warning of low cranking strength of the battery while the vehicle or device is in-use.
The present invention focuses on in-use monitoring and analyzing the electrical condition, or xe2x80x98state of healthxe2x80x99, of a combustion engine battery, for the objective of in-use detecting, and warning of, the development of low cranking strength of the battery during engine starting.
Disclosures by Palanisamy in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,281,919; 4,968,942; and 4,937,528, feature methods and apparatus applicable as part of an engine, for in-use determining battery capacity, state of charge, and certain fault conditions. In these disclosures, ambient temperature, battery voltage, alternator/regulator output voltage, and current to and from the battery are continuously measured. Current-voltage (I-V) data is analyzed to determine the internal resistance and polarization of the battery. A microprocessor is used for programming a test current or voltage provided to the battery by the alternator/regulator.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,017 to Yang, there is described a device for checking the charge state of a vehicle battery, featuring indirectly measuring internal resistance of the battery by measuring voltage of a capacitor charged by the battery. At higher capacitor voltage, internal resistance of the battery is lower, and the state of charge of the battery is considered inside the rated working range. The device provides visual display of capacitor voltage, thereby indicating battery internal resistance, which in turn shows the state of charge of the battery.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,888 issued to Kremer, a device is described for in-use monitoring the state of charge of a battery during engine operation, featuring a voltage divider, a resistive bridge circuit, a current sensor, an operational amplifier, and a detector. During battery discharge, a reduction of battery voltage unbalances the resistive bridge circuit causing an opposite sense voltage compensation proportional to the discharge current measured by the current sensor. The device can also operate with a timer, a pulse generator, and a pulse counter for selectively actuating the detector, according to a predetermined threshold level of drop in battery voltage, for establishing an alarm condition corresponding to battery discharge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,026 issued to Finger et al., a device and method are disclosed for measuring the state of charge of a battery during its discharge from a charged condition, during engine operation, including a means for monitoring voltage output, a pulse generator, a means for counting or integrating pulses, and a means for producing a warning signal according to a pre-determined threshold level of rate of drop in battery voltage during the discharge time interval. Counting or integrating pulses of an intermediate output signal is initiated only after the device detects that the magnitude of the battery voltage falls below a threshold value during the discharge, and not from initiation of or during battery discharge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,370 to Holland, there is disclosed a method and apparatus for testing a combustion engine battery during engine starting. During each engine starting, the battery tester compares the unloaded voltage of the battery with the voltage under load, where the load is supplied by the cranking motor. Indication of low battery charge is based on analyzing a single event or data point corresponding to either the voltage difference being larger than a pre-determined value, or, the battery voltage dropping below a pre-determined value.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,601 to Nowakowski et al., there is disclosed a method and device for testing the condition of a combustion engine cranking system, based on periodically measuring battery voltage during cranking, along with measuring battery and engine temperatures, and comparing the measured voltage to a set of predetermined voltage values associated with particular battery and engine temperatures during cranking.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,777 to Nakamura et al., there is disclosed a device for determining the condition of a combustion engine battery during engine starting. Battery voltage is periodically measured, and a warning indication is given if the battery voltage falls below a predetermined relatively high value for relatively short periods of time, such as three seconds, or below a pre-determined higher voltage value for longer periods of time, such as a minute or longer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,333 to Yaffe et al., there is disclosed a device and method for in-use measuring voltage levels of a combustion engine battery and warning when the battery is about to run out, but is still able to start a vehicle motor, thereby allowing a vehicle operator to continue driving the vehicle, and prepare for timely replacement of the battery. The disclosed device includes a voltage level tester for measuring battery voltage at the end of a given engine starting time interval, a timer responsive to activation of a starter mechanism to time the given engine starting time interval, a counter for maintaining an incremental count of occasions on which the battery voltage is below a given level, and an alarm for providing a warning signal when the incremental count exceeds a pre-determined number of counts. In a preferred embodiment, the voltage level tester continuously measures the voltage across the battery, and the timer identifies activation of the starter mechanism by a corresponding sudden drop in voltage across the battery. In the disclosure of Yaffe et al., the warning signal, in the form of an audible alarm or visual signal, activates when the incremental count exceeds a given number, following, but not including, activation of the starter mechanism or motor.
Limitations relating to the combustion engine operator receiving and/or noticing the warning signal during implementation of the device and method of Yaffe et al. are successfully overcome in an improved device and method for measuring and warning of vehicle battery deterioration, disclosed by the same inventors, Zur et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,325. The disclosed device includes the same components as the device of the previous disclosure of Yaffe et al., and as the improvement, additionally includes components and steps for distinguishing between engine activation and engine non-activation, where engine non-activation includes engine turn-off, whereby the alarm activates for providing an additional warning signal of battery deterioration following engine turn-off. Accordingly, the warning signal activates a first time when the incremental count of below level battery voltage exceeds a given number following, but not including, activation of the starter mechanism or motor, and activates a second time when an engine characteristic level tester registers engine noise and/or vibration less than a threshold level corresponding to engine turn-off, so as to provide the vehicle operator an additional warning of battery charge deterioration, regardless of whether the first warning signal was actuated, noticed or heard.
Prior art techniques of in-use monitoring, analyzing, and indicating, the condition of a combustion engine battery are typically based upon measuring and analyzing electrical changes, focusing on detecting significant drops in battery voltage, relative to a reference voltage, without steps and/or components for detecting and logically analyzing a plurality of voltage changes generated specifically during activation of the starter mechanism xe2x80x98from initiation of, and during, engine startingxe2x80x99, and therefore, are limited in accuracy and precision with respect to in-use detecting, and/or warning of, low cranking strength of the battery during engine starting. Additionally, such prior art techniques include no enabling description for overcoming erroneous affects on detecting and analyzing changes in battery voltage caused by normally occurring random and/or periodic electromechanical noise and vibrations associated with engine starting.
There is thus a need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have a method and device for automatically in-use detecting low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery during engine starting. It is also desirable to have a method and device for in-use detecting low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery during engine starting, which enable overcoming erroneous effects of detecting and analyzing changes in battery voltage caused by random and/or periodic electromechanical noise and vibrations associated with engine starting. Furthermore, it is desirable to have the method and device optionally including steps and components for additionally controlling activation of an alarm, which provides in-use warning of the detected low cranking strength of the combustion engine battery, prior to engine turn-off, and optionally, following engine turn-off. Moreover, it is highly desirable to have such a method and device which are accurate, reliable, and, relatively simple and inexpensive to implement in a variety of combustion engines.
The present invention relates to a method and device for in-use detecting low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery during engine starting. The present invention optionally includes steps and components for additionally controlling activation of an alarm, for providing in-use warning of the detected low cranking strength of the combustion engine battery, prior to engine turn-off, and optionally, following engine turn-off.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and device for in-use detecting low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery during engine starting.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and device for in-use detecting low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery during engine starting, which enable overcoming erroneous effects of detecting and analyzing changes in battery voltage caused by random and/or periodic electromechanical noise and vibrations associated with engine starting.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and device for in-use detecting low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery during engine starting, based on integrating relative changes in battery voltage during the initial cranking stage of engine starting, and analyzing preliminary indications of cranking strength of the battery prior to decisively warning the engine operator of low cranking strength of the battery.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and device for in-use detecting low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery during engine starting, optionally including steps and components for additionally controlling activation of an alarm, for providing in-use warning of the detected low cranking strength of the combustion engine battery, prior to engine turn-off, and optionally, following engine turn-off.
Thus, according to the present invention, there is provided a method for in-use detecting low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery during engine starting, the engine starting featuring activation and initiation of cranking of the combustion engine crankshaft by energy supplied by the combustion engine battery, the method comprising the steps of: (a) sensing time varying voltage of the battery by a comparator, from initiation of and during the engine starting; (b) comparing the time varying voltage of the battery to a constant reference DC voltage by the comparator, for forming a plurality of output signals of the comparator, from the initiation of and during the engine starting; (c) integrating the plurality of the output signals of the comparator by an integrator, for forming an output signal of the integrator, during the engine starting; (d) determining and responding to the output signal of the integrator by a detector, for forming an output signal of the detector, during the engine starting; and (e) determining and responding to the output signal of the detector by an alarm, whereupon according to the determination by the alarm, the response by the alarm is selected from the group consisting of remaining inactive and activating for providing an in-use warning signal of the low cranking strength of the battery to an operator of the combustion engine, at a time selected from the group consisting of during the engine starting and following the engine starting prior to engine turn-off.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for in-use detecting low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery during engine starting, the engine starting featuring activation and initiation of cranking of the combustion engine crankshaft by energy supplied by the combustion engine battery, the method comprising the steps of: (a) sensing time varying voltage of the battery by a comparator, from initiation of and during the engine starting; (b) comparing the time varying voltage of the battery to a constant reference DC voltage by the comparator, for forming a plurality of output signals of the comparator, from the initiation of and during the engine starting; (c) integrating the plurality of the output signals of the comparator by an integrator, for forming an output signal of the integrator, during the engine starting; (d) determining and responding to the output signal of the integrator by a detector, for forming an output signal of the detector, during the engine starting; (e) determining and responding to the output signal of the detector by a one shot, for forming an output signal of the one shot, during the engine starting; (f) determining and responding to the output signal of the one shot by a counter, whereupon according to the output signal of the one shot the counter registers a count number of occurrences of the low cranking strength of the battery, for forming an output signal of the counter, during the engine starting; (g) determining and responding to the output signal of the integrator by a reset signal detector, for forming an output signal of the reset signal detector, substantially simultaneous to step (d) of the determining and the responding to the output signal of the integrator by the detector, during the engine starting; (h) delaying forwarding of the output signal of the reset signal detector by a reset delay, during the engine starting; (i) analyzing and responding to substantially simultaneous reception of the output signal of the one shot and the output signal of the reset delay by a reset logic circuit, for forming an output signal of the reset logic circuit, whereupon according to the output signal of the reset logic circuit sent to the counter, response of a counter reset mechanism associated with the counter is selected from the group consisting of activating for resetting the count number of the counter and remaining inactive by not resetting the count number of the counter, during the engine starting; and (j) determining and responding to the output signal of the counter by an alarm, whereupon according to the determination by the alarm, the response by the alarm is selected from the group consisting of remaining inactive and activating for providing an in-use warning signal of the low cranking strength of the battery to an operator of the combustion engine, at a time selected from the group consisting of during the engine starting and following the engine starting prior to engine turn-off.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for in-use detecting low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery during engine starting, the engine starting featuring activation and initiation of cranking of the combustion engine crankshaft by energy supplied by the combustion engine battery, the method comprising the steps of: (a) sensing time varying voltage of the battery by an integrator, from initiation of and during the engine starting; (b) evaluating time varying difference between the time varying voltage of the battery and a constant reference DC voltage by the integrator, for forming a plurality of evaluated voltage differences, from the initiation of and during the engine starting; (c) integrating the plurality of the evaluated voltage differences by the integrator, for forming an output signal of the integrator, during the engine starting; (d) determining and responding to the output signal of the integrator by a detector, for forming an output signal of the detector, during the engine starting; and (e) determining and responding to the output signal of the detector by an alarm, whereupon according to the determination by the alarm, the response by the alarm is selected from the group consisting of remaining inactive and activating for providing an in-use warning signal of the low cranking strength of the battery to an operator of the combustion engine, at a time selected from the group consisting of during the engine starting and following the engine starting prior to engine turn-off.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for in-use detecting low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery during engine starting, the engine starting featuring activation and initiation of cranking of the combustion engine crankshaft by energy supplied by the combustion engine battery, the method comprising the steps of: (a) sensing time varying voltage of the battery by an integrator, from initiation of and during the engine starting; (b) evaluating time varying difference between the time varying voltage of the battery and a constant reference DC voltage by the integrator, for forming a plurality of evaluated voltage differences, from the initiation of and during the engine starting; (c) integrating the plurality of the evaluated voltage differences by the integrator, for forming an output signal of the integrator, during the engine starting; (d) determining and responding to the output signal of the integrator by a detector, for forming an output signal of the detector, during the engine starting; (e) determining and responding to the output signal of the detector by a one shot, for forming an output signal of the one shot, during the engine starting; (f) determining and responding to the output signal of the one shot by a counter, whereupon according to the output signal of the one shot the counter registers a count number of occurrences of the low cranking strength of the battery, for forming an output signal of the counter, during the engine starting; (g) determining and responding to the output signal of the integrator by a reset signal detector, for forming an output signal of the reset signal detector, simultaneous to step (d) of the determining and the responding to the output signal of the integrator by the detector, during the engine starting; (h) delaying forwarding of the output signal of the reset signal detector by a reset delay, during the engine starting; (i) analyzing and responding to simultaneous reception of the output signal of the one shot and the output signal of the reset delay by a reset logic circuit, for forming an output signal of the reset logic circuit, whereupon according to the output signal of the reset logic circuit sent to the counter, response of a counter reset mechanism associated with the counter is selected from the group consisting of activating for resetting the count number of the counter and remaining inactive by not resetting the count number of the counter, during the engine starting; and (j) determining and responding to the output signal of the counter by an alarm, whereupon according to the determination by the alarm, the response by the alarm is selected from the group consisting of remaining inactive and activating for providing an in-use warning signal of the low cranking strength of the battery to an operator of the combustion engine, at a time selected from the group consisting of during the engine starting and following the engine starting prior to engine turn-off.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device for in-use detecting low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery during engine starting, the engine starting featuring activation and initiation of cranking of the combustion engine crankshaft by energy supplied by the combustion engine battery, the device comprising: (a) a constant reference DC voltage; (b) a comparator operatively connected to leads of the combustion engine battery and to the constant reference DC voltage, for sensing time varying voltage of the battery and for comparing the time varying voltage of the battery to the constant reference DC voltage, thereby forming a plurality of output signals of the comparator from initiation of and during the engine starting; (c) an integrator operatively connected to the comparator, for integrating the plurality of the output signals of the comparator, thereby forming an output signal of the integrator during the engine starting; (d) a detector operatively connected to the integrator, for determining and responding to the output signal of the integrator, thereby forming an output signal of the detector during the engine starting; and (e) an alarm operatively connected to the detector, for determining and responding to the output signal of the detector, whereupon according to the determination by the alarm, the response by the alarm is selected from the group consisting of remaining inactive and activating for providing an in-use warning signal of the low cranking strength of the battery to an operator of the combustion engine, at a time selected from the group consisting of during the engine starting and following the engine starting prior to engine turn-off.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device for in-use detecting low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery during engine starting, the engine starting featuring activation and initiation of cranking of the combustion engine crankshaft by energy supplied by the combustion engine battery, the device comprising: (a) a constant reference DC voltage; (b) a comparator operatively connected to leads of the combustion engine battery and to the constant reference DC voltage, for sensing time varying voltage of the battery and for comparing the time varying voltage of the battery to the constant reference DC voltage, thereby forming a plurality of output signals of the comparator from initiation of and during the engine starting; (c) an integrator operatively connected to the comparator, for integrating the plurality of the output signals of the comparator, thereby forming an output signal of the integrator during the engine starting; (d) a detector operatively connected to the integrator, for determining and responding to the output signal of the integrator, thereby forming an output signal of the detector during the engine starting; (e) a one shot operatively connected to the detector, for determining and responding to the output signal of the detector, thereby forming an output signal of the one shot during the engine starting; (f) a counter operatively connected to the one shot, for determining and responding to the output signal of the one shot, whereupon according to the output signal of the one shot the counter registers a count number of occurrences of the low cranking strength of the battery, thereby forming an output signal of the counter during the engine starting; (g) an alarm operatively connected to the counter, for determining and responding to the output signal of the counter, whereupon according to the determination by the alarm, the response by the alarm is selected from the group consisting of remaining inactive and activating for providing an in-use warning signal of the low cranking strength of the battery to an operator of the combustion engine, at a time selected from the group consisting of during the engine starting and following the engine starting prior to engine turn-off, (h) a counter reset mechanism associated with the counter, for resetting the count number of the occurrences of the low cranking strength of the battery; (i) a reset signal detector operatively connected to the integrator, for determining and responding to the output signal of the integrator, thereby forming an output signal of the reset signal detector during the engine starting; (j) a reset delay operatively connected to the reset signal detector, for delaying forwarding of the output signal of the reset signal detector during the engine starting; and (k) a reset logic circuit operatively connected to the one shot, operatively connected to the reset delay, and operatively connected to the counter, for analyzing and responding to substantially simultaneous reception of the output signal of the one shot and the output signal of the reset delay, thereby forming an output signal of the reset logic circuit, whereupon according to the output signal of the reset logic circuit sent to the counter, response of the counter reset mechanism associated with the counter is selected from the group consisting of activating for resetting the count number of the counter and remaining inactive by not resetting the count number of the counter, during the engine starting.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device for in-use detecting low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery during engine starting, the engine starting featuring activation and initiation of cranking of the combustion engine crankshaft by energy supplied by the combustion engine battery, the device comprising: (a) a constant reference DC voltage; (b) an integrator operatively connected to leads of the combustion engine battery and to the constant reference DC voltage, for sensing time varying voltage of the battery, for evaluating time varying difference between the time varying voltage of the battery and the constant reference DC voltage, thereby forming a plurality of evaluated voltage differences from the initiation of and during the engine starting, and for integrating the plurality of the evaluated voltage differences, thereby forming an output signal of the integrator during the engine starting; (c) a detector operatively connected to the integrator, for determining and responding to the output signal of the integrator, thereby forming an output signal of the detector during the engine starting; and (d) an alarm operatively connected to the detector, for determining and responding to the output signal of the detector, whereupon according to the determination by the alarm, the response by the alarm is selected from the group consisting of remaining inactive and activating for providing an in-use warning signal of the low cranking strength of the battery to an operator of the combustion engine, at a time selected from the group consisting of during the engine starting and following the engine starting prior to engine turn-off.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device for in-use detecting low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery during engine starting, the engine starting featuring activation and initiation of cranking of the combustion engine crankshaft by energy supplied by the combustion engine battery, the device comprising: (a) a constant reference DC voltage; (b) an integrator operatively connected to leads of the combustion engine battery and to the constant reference DC voltage, for sensing time varying voltage of the battery, for evaluating time varying difference between the time varying voltage of the battery and the constant reference DC voltage, thereby forming a plurality of evaluated voltage differences from the initiation of and during the engine starting, and for integrating the plurality of the evaluated voltage differences, thereby forming an output signal of the integrator during the engine starting; (c) a detector operatively connected to the integrator, for determining and responding to the output signal of the integrator, thereby forming an output signal of the detector during the engine starting; (d) a one shot operatively connected to the detector, for determining and responding to the output signal of the detector, thereby forming an output signal of the one shot during the engine starting; (e) a counter operatively connected to the one shot, for determining and responding to the output signal of the one shot, whereupon according to the output signal of the one shot the counter registers a count number of occurrences of the low cranking strength of the battery, thereby forming an output signal of the counter during the engine starting; (f) an alarm operatively connected to the counter, for determining and responding to the output signal of the counter, whereupon according to the determination by the alarm, the response by the alarm is selected from the group consisting of remaining inactive and activating for providing an in-use warning signal of the low cranking strength of the battery to an operator of the combustion engine, at a time selected from the group consisting of during the engine starting and following the engine starting prior to engine turn-off; (g) a counter reset mechanism associated with the counter, for resetting the count number of the occurrences of the low cranking strength of the battery; (h) a reset signal detector operatively connected to the integrator, for determining and responding to the output signal of the integrator, thereby forming an output signal of the reset signal detector during the engine starting; (i) a reset delay operatively connected to the reset signal detector, for delaying forwarding of the output signal of the reset signal detector during the engine starting; and (j) a reset logic circuit operatively connected to the one shot, operatively connected to the reset delay, and operatively connected to the counter, for analyzing and responding to substantially simultaneous reception of the output signal of the one shot and the output signal of the reset delay, thereby forming an output signal of the reset logic circuit, whereupon according to the output signal of the reset logic circuit sent to the counter, response of the counter reset mechanism associated with the counter is selected from the group consisting of activating for resetting the count number of the counter and remaining inactive by not resetting the count number of the counter, during the engine starting.
The present invention successfully address limitations of presently available methods, devices, and systems, by significantly increasing the effectiveness in terms of accuracy and reproducibility, in a safe and cost effective manner, of in-use detecting low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery during engine starting. The present invention enables overcoming erroneous affects of analyzing changes in battery voltage caused by random and/or periodic electromechanical noise and vibrations associated with engine starting. Moreover, limitations associated with providing a vehicle or device operator with in-use warning of low cranking strength of the battery during realistically unfavorable conditions of starting and operating the vehicle or device are overcome by the present invention providing an additional in-use warning of the detected low cranking strength of the battery, following engine turn-off.
Implementation and operation of the method and device of the present invention involve performing or completing selected tasks or steps manually, automatically, or a combination thereof. Moreover, according to actual instrumentation and equipment of the preferred embodiments of the method and device, several selected steps of the method could be implemented by appropriate hardware or software or a combination thereof. For example, as hardware, selected steps of the invention could be implemented as a chip or a circuit. As software, selected steps of the invention could be implemented as a plurality of software instructions being executed by a computer using any suitable operating system. In any case, selected steps of the method of the invention could be described as being performed by a data processor, such as a computing platform for executing a plurality of instructions, associated with the vehicle or device operated by a combustion engine.